Nipples
by RoFer
Summary: ―No lo sé…es decir, no puedo pensar si sigues haciendo eso. /―¿Esto? ―pasó su lengua una vez mas por su pezón/ ―¡Sí! / ―No quiero…y tu tampoco quieres que me detenga. /Day IX: Sweet complication /Incesto/AU/SasuSaku
1. Day I: Wet Desire

**

* * *

**

**¿De que va _Nipples_? :** Una colección de drabbles continuados donde los protagonistas son los deseos carnales de un pelinegro muy conocido por todos y su adoración por unos curiosos pezones color cerezo. XD

**Advertencia:** Un poco de **OoC** en los personajes principales. Rating** M,** por consiguiente contenido sexual explicito, incesto y algunas palabras subidas de tono. Sin embargo en este capitulo no hay mucho de esto XD

**Disclaimer:** _Naruto_ no me pertenece.

* * *

.

.

_**N****ipples**_

_by __**R**_ose _**U**_chiha

.

.

* * *

.

**D**_AY _**I**: _Wet Desire_

.

* * *

.

.

Aburrido.

Acalorado y aburrido.

Así se encontraba tumbado sobre su colchón de plaza y media con solo los bóxers puestos. El televisor se encontraba prendido iluminando tenuemente su habitación, mientras que una película porno trataba de cumplir su misión: excitarlo. _Gracias, Naruto _se dijo así mismo con cierta incomodidad. El malestar era que el dichoso largometraje no se comparaba en nada al espectacular― y ciertamente estimulante― recuerdo que asomaba travieso por su mente.

Oh vamos, hay que admitir que este film triple X no se comparaba absolutamente en nada a la película que él ya se encontraba filmando en su cabeza calenturienta de adolescente frente a las puertas de la juventud.

Un ligero _crack_ se oyó fuera de su ventana, sobresaltándolo. Se acercó y se cercioró que era solo unas ramitas chocando contra el vidrio. Hmph, vaya manera de interrumpirlo.

Volvió a la cama justo cuando otra escena erótica empezó a reproducirse.

Justo esa escena era una de las que más lo excitaban. La rubia despampanante y voluptuosa de la película tenía ya entre sus pechos el objeto de sus más bajos deseos, sus ojos verdes chispeaban de felicidad al acomodar entre ellos, el pene erecto de su acompañante.

Se podría decir que él ahora sí que estaba concentrado en su totalidad. No perdía detalle de nada en lo absoluto porque la mejor parte de todas se daría a continuación.

La mujer movía de forma ascendente y descendente sus pechos, logrando que el espectador se deleitara con los movimientos sugerentes de éstos.

Pero claro que él se fijó con más detalle en algo en especial.

Sus _pezones_.

Erectos en su totalidad.

Rojizos después de los tortuosos asaltos hechos por la lengua del hombre.

Se parecían tanto a _esos_.

Adoraba volver a verlos.

― Mierda… ― susurró con excitación

Sin haberse dado cuenta, él mismo empezó a sentir que la calentura antes percibida solo fue el calentamiento. Ahora si sentía que la ropa interior era demasiado pequeña para su miembro que curiosamente se hinchaba cada vez más con cada ejecución hecha por la ojiverde. Los gemidos y gruñidos guturales del hombre solo producían que él, como fiel espectador, quedará preso en aquella tortuosa y gratificante sensación de poder lograr llegar a un esperado orgasmo. Una de sus manos ya viajaba por debajo de sus bóxers imaginando que justo en ese lugar y en ese preciso momento, una mujer en especial se encargaba de darle el mismo trato.

No… la mujerzuela del film no se comparaba en nada a la hermosa fémina que cruzaba sus pensamientos más pecaminosos. Esos firmes y perfectos pechos adornados con unos deliciosos pezones rosas se amoldaban perfectamente a su pene y su traviesa y pequeña lengua lamía, como si de un gato se tratara, la cabecita de su glande.

Maldiciendo sin control, su mano indisciplinada se movía alrededor de su miembro ante la ausencia de su más anhelada compañera. Sus movimientos se incrementaron, arriba y abajo, con fuerza y determinación llegando al borde de la locura.

Y fue cuando visualizó en su mente como _ella_ le sonreía.

Era una sonrisa llena de picardía, y a él le encantaba.

Sus pechos seguían frotándose contra él sin tregua, experimentando el más dulce de los orgasmos. Claramente podía observar como esos increíbles montes eran manchados por un espeso líquido que de forma erótica y exquisita era expulsado de su miembro, dándole el final perfecto para su película porno mental.

Satisfecho casi en su totalidad, apoyó la cabeza en sus almohadones sintiendo como su cabello negro se pegaba a su frente sudorosa. Su respiración poco a poco se controlaba, su pecho subía y bajaba y sus ojos del color de la misma noche se sentían fatigados, pero no completamente cansados.

En su momento de éxtasis no tuvo dudas algunas de la fuerte necesidad de aquella mujer en su habitación, justo ahora en ese preciso lugar. La dueña de esos pezones color _cerezo _era la causa de sus desesperación sexual. Y él como portador de una increíble y atractiva masculinidad ―ya que ninguna fémina ha osado rechazarlo― estaba deseoso de captar su atención, de tocar cada parte expuesta de su bendito y curvilíneo cuerpo, de hacerla vibrar de placer con sus caricias y atacar con deseo aquellos pezones que se moría por probar.

Estaba decidido. Volvería a verla, le cueste lo que le cueste.

Sasuke Uchiha nunca retira sus palabras. Una promesa es una promesa.

Una sonrisa socarrona se asomo por su faz ― Muy bien _hermanita_. Estoy listo cuando tú quieras.

.

.

* * *

_¿Quieren continuación?_

_¿Se merece un review?_

¡Gracias por leer!

^w^


	2. Day II: Lustful Instinct

**¿De que va _Nipples_?** : Una colección de drabbles continuados donde los protagonistas son los deseos carnales de un pelinegro muy conocido por todos y su adoración por unos curiosos pezones color cerezo. XD

**Advertencia**: Un poco de **OoC** en los personajes principales. Rating **M**, por consiguiente contenido sexual explicito, incesto y algunas palabras subidas de tono. Sin embargo en este capítulo no hay mucho de esto XD

**Disclaimer**: _Naruto_ no me pertenece.

* * *

.

.

_**N**_**ipples**

_by __**R**_ose **_U_**chiha

.

.

* * *

.

**D**_AY _**II**: _Lustful Instinct_

.

* * *

.

.

Sakura Uchiha.

Así se llamaba esa mujer.

Aquella niña de siete años que compartió su habitación, sus juguetes, sus horas de convivencia y su cariño. Cabellos rosas que brillaban bajo los rayos dorados el sol. Su piel cremosa y tersa al tacto adornada con adorables pecas. Sus grandes y vivaces orbes verdes de un color jade espectacular. Y una sonrisa tierna y juguetona que atormentaba su paz a esa corta edad, Sakura ya era la causante de los descontrolados latidos de su corazón. No estaba seguro del porqué de este hecho. Siempre quiso a Sakura a un nivel mucho más alto, siendo su hermana era obvio que tenía que quererla, por supuesto. Pero fueron sus ojos y su mente que le hicieron llegar a un punto donde no solo la veían como una pariente muy cercana sino como la niña preciosa y encantadora que era.

Su madre murió cuando ellos eran unos bebés, su padre decidió criarlos y trabajar al mismo tiempo. Así que Sakura dándose cuenta que su padre necesitaba ayuda en el hogar, empezó desde pequeña a darle su apoyo en lo que podía. Atendía tanto a su hermano como en las labores domesticas. Sasuke se daba mucha cuenta de sus atenciones para con él, por lo que desarrolló inconscientemente un sentimiento posesivo hacia su hermana mayor. Y por supuesto que la cuidaba como si de un tesoro se tratase ya que no solo él la deseaba sino que miles de niños la querían como compañera de juegos. Tal era la atracción que provocaba Sakura en los demás que su mismísimo hermano menor tenía que colocarse de muralla protectora contra cualquier intruso que quisiera aprovecharse de la tierna pelirrosa.

_¡Sasuke-chan…! s_olía saludarlo con un fuerte abrazo. Sus pequeñas manitas siempre se amoldaban perfectamente a su cuello. Aquella acción lograba desarmarlo por completo.

Sin embargo, el día de la separación llegó. Sakura, haciendo fuerza de un gran sacrificio y demostrando ser muy independiente, decidió viajar sola fuera del país y seguir su sueño de estudiar y conseguir un trabajo rentable al mismo tiempo. El arte corría por sus venas y su espíritu libre deseaba cumplir su sueño. Aun recordaba la dolorosa despedida de ambos. Fue un golpe muy fuerte para él dejarla, sentía que no podría protegerla y eso lo hacía sentir impotente. Pero no por ello, le truncaría sus más grandes anhelos.

Pasaron los años y Sasuke poco a poco fue asimilando la partida de Sakura, hasta que dejó de pensar en ella y dedicarse más a su vida y sus compañeros.

Pero fue lo que sucedió unos días que haría que todo cambiara por completo.

Una mañana recibió un paquete de Sakura en su correo. El sobre de manila contenía un DVD. El pelinegro curioso por saber de qué se trataba, lo introdujo en su computadora visualizándose un video donde mostraba una Sakura junto con sus amigos viéndolo directamente, saludándolo y derrochando juventud y mucha sensualidad.

Y fue que desde ese momento, no pudo quitar a Sakura de su mente. La imagen de ella en el video se apoderó de sus pensamientos y cordura a lo largo de estos últimos días. Incluso lo sucedido la noche anterior con la película porno fue culpable del deseo abrasador que empezó a sentir de manera inexplicable por ella.

No esperaba por volver a verla.

Ansiaba su cariño.

_La necesitaba…_

El día de su regreso llegó y Sasuke se encontraba ya en el aeropuerto.

Sí, ese día había llegado y él esperaba ansioso mientras los paneles de los vuelos mostraban que el avión de Sakura ya había aterrizado. Impaciente y con cierto nerviosismo nunca antes sentido, observó cómo la gente recién llegada se encontraba con sus familiares. Buscaba entre el gentío, algún cabello rosado que le indicará que su hermana ya había pisado suelo japonés. Pero no fue necesario ver su cabello. Una voz aguda y ligeramente _molesta _atrajo su atención.

― ¡¡¡Sasuke-chan!!!

Y ahí estaba ella.

Mucho mejor que en el video.

Mucho más preciosa que tras la pantalla de su computadora.

Un torbellino rosado se acercaba a él. Una mujer que dejó de ser la niña de su infancia corría en su dirección con total euforia. Sasuke solo podía quedarse perplejo por su saludo y mucho mas por el abrazo tan efusivo que le regaló. Sus largos brazos se amoldaban, como él bien sabía, alrededor de su fuerte cuello; su esbelto cuerpo se pegó íntimamente al suyo notando cada cambio de su delicada anatomía; su cabello rosado y mas brilloso que nunca le brindó la fragancia dulce de las flores de cerezo y sus labios coloreados con un ligero brillo labial le dieron la bienvenida. Y que mejor forma que con un cariñoso y sonoro beso en la mejilla.

El Uchiha sintió que se empezaba a ruborizar. Y que la sangre se concentraba rápidamente en la parte baja de su cuerpo que deseaba con todas sus fuerzas poder controlar.

― ¡Hermanito! ¿Me extrañaste?

Sakura que aun tenía abrazado a su hermano, le sonrió con mucha dulzura y emoción. Logrando que la calentura de Sasuke comenzara a incrementarse.

― Sabes que sí, Sakura― contestó él con sinceridad.

― Después de tanto tiempo, no? ― Sakura se alejó solo unos centímetros de su cuerpo ― Deseaba tanto volver a verte, Sasuke-chan.

El significado de sus palabras lo entusiasmó. Y un calor muy ajeno a la excitación que su cuerpo sufría albergó su corazón de forma total y certera.

_Mierda_, ansiaba poder expresar con palabras lo feliz que se encontraba. Sabía que era capaz de abrazarla con todas sus fuerzas, besarle los labios de forma furiosa y sumamente demandante, mientras que sus lenguas entrelazadas danzaran un baile lleno de erotismo.

Lo que Sasuke no sabía es que su cuerpo actuó antes que su cerebro procesara sus movimientos, dejando a una Sakura complacida por sentir en su cuello un ligero roce de labios. ― Yo también Sakura. Yo deseaba verte de nuevo.

Aun recordaba como ambos se daban besos de niños en las mejillas, en los parpados y en el cuello. Era una expresión de cariño única entre ellos.

― ¿Y papá? ― preguntó con avidez Sakura mostrando su nueva faceta de chica extrovertida― pensé que estaría contigo.

― Está trabajando. Ya sabes cómo es eso ― se encogió de hombros con gesto despreocupado.

― Sí, es verdad. ― Rió ella.

Fugaku Uchiha, que era el nombre del padre de ambos, aun trabajaba como policía de la ciudad. Sasuke sabía que él hubiera querido ir al aeropuerto también, pero su trabajo tenía horarios muy cambiantes. Lo podían llamar a las 5 de la mañana o como a las 12 de la media noche. Sasuke ya se había acostumbrado a aquello y por eso la mayor parte del tiempo la pasaba solo en la casa o bien en alguna fiesta donde el alcohol y la diversión eran los protagonistas.

― Sasuke-chan…

Ambos se encontraban ya en la autopista camino a casa. Sasuke conducía y Sakura se ubicaba en el asiento del copiloto. Viró su rostro con ligereza percatándose del vestuario de su hermana pelirrosa: traía puesto un polito blanco de tiritas que se amoldaba perfectamente a su pecho y que combinaba con una minifalda del mismo color y un par de sandalias. Un look fresco y juvenil que le empezaba ciertamente a gustar. Su voz suave y armoniosa lo distrajo por unos segundos. Hacía tiempo que no la escuchaba…resultaba sumamente reconfortante.

― Dime.

― Tú has cambiado.

Enarcó una ceja confuso. Era obvio que había cambiado.

― Al igual que tú.

― No, no ― movió su cabeza de un lado para el otro ― Escúchate hablar, tu voz es más grave. Tu rostro ni se parece al del niño que fue mi hermanito menor. Y ni que decir de tu cabello, es más largo de lo que recuerdo― Y queriendo confirmar el hecho, con el dorso de su mano acarició las mejillas de su hermano menor al igual que unos mechones negros que caían a cada lado de su rostro― Tu semblante, tus expresiones, hasta tu forma de caminar.

¿Era su impresión o Sakura demostraba interés en él?

― No he cambiado. Soy el mismo.

― Pues para mí, eres diferente ― le habló sincera

― ¿Y te desagrada? ― preguntó él sin querer sonar nervioso.

― Claro que no, tonto― golpeó juguetonamente su brazo. ― Me encanta.

― ¿Qué te encanta? ¿Mi físico? ― lanzó él con la comisura de sus labios levantada lleno de orgullo― Si no fueras mi hermana diría que te has enamorado de mí a primera vista.

Sakura se quedó viéndolo ligeramente sorprendida con su grandes ojos verdes. Pero solo duró unos segundos, ya que alzando una ceja divertida le contestó.

― Ay, Sasuke. Eres tan tonto. Realmente te desconozco.

Y con una pequeña sonrisa desvió su mirada de la presencia de su encantador e increíblemente tonto hermano pelinegro.

Sasuke Uchiha.

Ese era el nombre de aquél que dejó de ser su hermanito para convertirse en casi todo un hombre.

.

.

* * *

A todos los que dejaron comentarios, se los agradezco.

En especial a **Angelist**: Hey,dear! Thank you so much for that! yeah, yeah...I'm no that I'm a perv XD but...you know, when I'm focused in Sasuke and Sakura all my healthy mind disappears and I become in a bad girl XDDD

¿Les gustó?

¿Se merece un review?

¡Gracias por leer!

^o^


	3. Day III: Sandalwood flavored kiss

**¿De que va _Nipples_? :** Una colección de drabbles continuados donde los protagonistas son los deseos carnales de un pelinegro muy conocido por todos y su adoración por unos curiosos pezones color cerezo. XD

**Advertencia:** Un poco de **OoC** en los personajes principales. Rating** M,** por consiguiente contenido sexual explicito, incesto y algunas palabras subidas de tono. Sin embargo en este capitulo no hay mucho de esto XD

**Disclaimer:** _Naruto_ no me pertenece.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**D**_AY _**III**: _Sandalwood flavored kiss_

.

.

* * *

.

.

― Es igual como la recordaba.

Frente a ella se encontraba aquella reja que resguardaba el pequeño jardín y la entrada de la que una vez fue su casa.

― No ha cambiado nada…

Sasuke que llevaba una gran maleta violeta abrió la puerta para que pudieran entrar al recinto. Ni bien entró un aroma a café pasado inundó sus fosas nasales. Extrañaba tanto ese olor. Le recordaba a papá.

― Vaya, por lo que veo― comenzó ella― mi llegada hizo que te levantaras más temprano de lo normal, Sasuke-chan

Sakura empezó con sus bromitas para _molestarlo_.

―Hmph, siempre serás una molestia― mencionó con una sonrisa encantadora.

Sakura le dio un golpecito en el brazo en respuesta.

― No cierto. ― tenía las mejillas sonrojadas― Además, sé que siempre remoloneas en la mañana ― añadió divertida.

― Hmph, eso sí no es cierto.

― No me sorprendería saber que papá haya tenido que hacer el desayuno también a su _hijito querido_.

Sasuke que estaba cruzado de brazos, miró con enfado a la pelirrosa. Odiaba cuando alguien osaba a hablarle en diminutivos (a excepción de Sakura por supuesto). Sin embargo, el enojo duró poco porque ni bien estuvo así dos segundos, al tercero ya estaba persiguiendo a la Uchiha de cabello rosa alrededor de la casa.

― ¡Kyaaa! ― gritaba ella por salvar su vida del terrible castigo de su hermano.

― ¡Estaba vez no te salvas, Sakura!

Sakura, conociendo muy bien las habitaciones, corrió por la pequeña sala escapando entre los muebles; pasó por la cocina, llegando casi a volcar una de las sillas del comedor; logró zafarse de Sasuke al entrar a uno de los dormitorios, pero lo malo es que se olvidó de colocar seguro.

Ni bien la vio, se lanzó por su presa cayendo ambos en un suave colchón cubierto por un edredón azul.

Sasuke comenzó con la tortura.

Sus manos provocaban que el pequeño cuerpo de la pelirrosa temblara. Conocía su cuerpo casi a la perfección, aunque hayan pasado muchos años desde entonces.

Sasuke sabía cómo castigarla: Haciéndole cosquillas.

― Ba-basta. ― soltó ella sin poderse contener. La risa la mataba. ― Por-favor Sasuke-chan…

Sin embargo sus palabras no lograron disuadirlo. Sasuke volvía a arremeter contra ella.

― Y-ya, y-ya. Está bien. Tú ganas, Sasuke-chan. ― soltó sin fuerzas. Le dolía mucho su panza por la falta de aire.

Y fue que al escuchar como su hermana se daba por vencida, Sasuke accedió a detener el mortífero castigo. Sus manos se trasladaron del pequeño cuerpo de su hermana a cada lado de ésta. El moreno―que también se había cansado por el esfuerzo―cayó encima de ella tratando de no aplastarla.

Sus respiraciones eran mucho más que agitadas. El pecho de Sakura subía y bajaba entre las risitas que soltaba, mientras que inconscientemente abrazaba por la espalda al moreno. Él sentía―ante tal acción―como los pechos de Sakura chocaban contra su torso, como sus pequeñas manos acariciaban por encima de su camiseta.

Era una sensación al comienzo inesperada que se transformó en una llena de satisfacción. Incluso se sentía un tanto nervioso. Sin embargo no le tomó mucha importancia. Ahora que había volteado su rostro para ver a la pelirrosa, se topó con el rostro perfecto de un ángel y el exquisito olor de su cabello.

Era como dormir sobre una almohada perfumada. El olor inconfundible de cerezos llenó sus fosas nasales. Adormeciéndolo y logrando que se sintiera somnoliento poco a poco.

Mientras que otro lado, Sakura se sobresaltó.

¿El porqué?

Sencillo.

Podía oír los latidos acompasados de un cuerpo muy cercano al suyo. Eran muy sonoros, al no escucharse ningún ruido del exterior. Se giró para verle el rostro al chico que tenía justo al lado. Se sonrojó por la cercanía.

Pues, a decir verdad, estaban muy juntos.

Sin embargo Sakura ya estaba acostumbrada a compartir su espacio personal con su hermano menor. Siempre de niños paraban juntos ya sea tomados de la mano, jugando a las escondidas, comiendo, durmiendo… y así la lista era interminable.

Ellos eran mellizos, y la gente pensaba a veces que no lo eran. Imagínense. Claro que veían eso sí, un parecido por la belleza que cada uno derrochaba. De Sasuke decían que sería un Don Juan cuando creciera y que Sakura sería una romper corazones.

Ninguno de los dos tomaba en serio los comentarios. Crecieron juntos compartiendo los mejores años de su infancia. Juntos. Como toda la vida quisieron.

Pero…

Ahora que ella había pasado muchos años sin la compañía de Sasuke, se sentía vacía. En Nueva York, no pasaba ningún día que lo extrañara. Quería escuchar su voz, ver sus orbes color ónice y abrazarlo como si de un peluche de felpa se tratara. Por lo que aprovechó sus vacaciones de la universidad para verlo nuevamente. Tomó el primer avión a Japón y con los nervios a flor de piel, esperó a llegar a su destino.

Cada segundo que pasaba lo tenía más claro.

_Lo necesitaba tanto..._

Con esa idea en su mente, volvió a ver su rostro con ojos llenos de amor y cariño.

Su flequillo tapaba parte de sus perfectas facciones. Sí, ella sabía que Sasuke tenía un atractivo único que sabía hacía suspirar a mas de una mujer. Incluso aquello peinado que tenía con toques medios de rebeldía le sentaba a la perfección.

Sakura se mordió el labio inferior. Le daba ganas de darle miles de besos en todo su rostro. Muchos, muchos, muchos besitos. Sabía que ahora que se encontraba durmiendo plácidamente (cabe resaltar, encima de ella) podía inspeccionarlo al detalle.

Y fue que una sensación muy fuerte y reconfortante atravesó cada fibra de su cuerpo. Podía percibir un calorcito que la embargaba. Y aunque sonara extraño, le gustaba. Le gustaba estar abrazada a este cuerpo cálido, sentir su corazón latir al mismo ritmo que el suyo, oler aquella fragancia embriagante…_sándalo_. Sí eso era. Sasuke olía de aquella forma tan masculina que tenía ganas de…

Y sin darse cuenta de sus impulsos, rosó con delicadez sus labios contra los de él.

Fue una simple caricia que le gustó mucho y que le hizo recordar antaño. Muchas veces se habían dados besos así. Y no sentía vergüenza de ello.

Le gustó tanto que con una sonrisa en sus labios, quedó atrapada en los brazos de Morfeo y en los de su hermanito menor.

.

.

* * *

¡Muchas gracias a todos los que dejaron review!

¡Me alegra mucho saber que la historia les gusta tanto! n___n

_¿Merece un comentario este capitulo?_

_¡Gracias por leer!_

^o^


	4. Day IV: Naked Muse

**¿De que va _Nipples_? :** Una colección de drabbles continuados donde los protagonistas son los deseos carnales de un pelinegro muy conocido por todos y su adoración por unos curiosos pezones color cerezo. XD

**Advertencia:** Un poco de **OoC** en los personajes principales. Rating** M,** por consiguiente contenido sexual explicito, incesto y algunas palabras subidas de tono. Sin embargo en este capitulo no hay mucho de esto XD

**Disclaimer:** _Naruto_ no me pertenece.

* * *

.

.

_**N**_**ipples**

_by __**R**_ose _**U**_chiha

.

.

* * *

.

**D**_AY _**IV**: _Naked Muse_

.

* * *

.

.

Había sido un día largo.

Ayer, después de haber deshecho las maletas y haber ocupado la habitación frente a la de Sasuke, decidió acondicionar algún lugar de la casa como un pequeño taller de pintura. Un lugar donde pueda refugiarse y dar rienda suelta a su imaginación. Necesitaba un espacio el cual le otorgara lo necesario para trabajar en sus próximos proyectos durante su estancia en Japón.

Una gran sorpresa fue que tanto Fugaku como Sasuke habían ya arreglado aquel problemita. El pequeño ático de la casa fue transformado en el taller más perfecto para la pelirrosa. Cuando pudo ver con sus propios ojos el estupendo regalo de bienvenida, los abrazó y besó a cada uno.

La felicidad que sentía no podía expresarse con palabras.

Pero claro, ahora que tenía el lugar, solo faltaba la presencia de algo sumamente importante.

Ese _algo_ era… una musa.

Urgía de una gran fuente de inspiración que lograra darle aquel toque, aquel sentido a sus trabajos.

¿Pero qué o quién sería su musa?

En la mañana del día siguiente después de que Fugaku salió temprano a la estación de policía y Sasuke se dirigió a la academia, decidió partir en busca de aquello que la ayudaría con su mente creativa. Se duchó, cambió y salió de la casa casi al mediodía con una gran sonrisa en su rostro y la convicción de que encontraría cuanto antes su anhelada musa. Paseó por las calles, parques, establecimientos cercanos a su casa, pero no encontró lo que buscaba. Había pasado como una hora caminando sin éxito. Sakura se sentía decepcionada. No había nada que pudiera inspirarle aquel halo de creatividad a sus sentidos.

Sin embargo, mientras veía a su alrededor personas, animales, edificios, estaba más que convencida que ahora necesitaba de un modelo de carne y hueso. Pero claro que no uno de aquellos en sus clases de dibujo en Nueva York. Esos modelos tenían una grandiosa constitución física, por no decir perfecta. Pero para ella la perfección se hallaba mucho más allá de lo físico.

Ansiaba un modelo varón (suficiente tuvo con modelos femeninas el semestre pasado) para sus nuevas creaciones. Y pues había para escoger en las concurridas calles de Tokio, si es que solo a Sakura le interesaran las buenas proporciones de figuras masculinas que cruzaran frente a ella y gozaran en hacer, literalmente, babear a cuanta fémina apareciera.

Y bueno, así pasaron las horas logrando que la búsqueda resultara inútil al no encontrar lo que anhelaba. Aburrida regresó a casa, y lo primero que hizo fue ir directamente a la habitación de su hermano. No sabía qué exactamente la llevó a hacerlo, pero de lo que estaba segura era del gusto de poder oler la colonia de Sasuke entre sus almohadas y poder quedarse dormida profundamente. Él aun no había regresado de estudiar, por lo que abrió la puerta y se echó sobre el edredón azul. Colocó su cabeza entre los almohadones y suspiró sonoramente.

Ninguno se molestaba si uno entraba al cuarto del otro sin ceremonias. No habían _secretos_ entre ellos_._

Bueno…eso creía ella.

.

* * *

.

Hacía unos minutos había llegado de la academia y tenía unas ganas tremendas de darse una ducha y tumbarse sobre su cama.

Lo que no sabía era que Sakura, profundamente dormida, ya estaba ocupando un puesto en su colchón. Al verla, lo único que hizo fue sonreír e irse a tomar un baño.

Al entrar de nuevo a su habitación, Sakura seguía tumbada boca abajo y con sus cabellos tapándole parte de su rostro. Sasuke, solo cubierto por una toalla atada alrededor de su cintura, no tuvo problemas en vestirse frente a ella.

Además…¿Ella no veía nada cierto?

.

* * *

.

Un ligero crujido hizo que se desperezara. ¿Qué hora era? ¿Había dormido mucho? Dejó de cuestionarse y optó por abrir solo los ojos para ver que era lo que había ocasionado su despertar.

Estaba en el cuarto de Sasuke.

Sakura reconocía el lugar, el aroma y…

Ya no pudo pensar nada más.

Sintió la falta de oxigeno a sus pobre pulmones. ¿La causa? Pues en este caso ver a un hombre exquisitamente atractivo de espaldas a ti y mostrando sin reparo alguno un cuerpo con tal grado de perfección.

Era un Adonis en todo su esplendor. Una espalda ancha muy bien definida, al igual que aquella cintura tan masculina y por supuesto que ni que decir de esas perfectas caderas. Sin pudor alguno quiso seguir examinando al extraño que se encontraba desnudo en el cuarto de su hermano.

―Oh Dios… ― se dijo mentalmente

Sakura percibió que en cualquier momento ese hombre voltearía y se daría con la sorpresa de estar bajo el indiscreto escrutinio de su mirada. No quiso arriesgarse. Así que se quedó inmóvil y esperó a que el extraño saliera de su campo de visión. Sin embargo era inútil. Sakura escuchó esta vez un sonido muy cerca a ella. Era un martilleo cada más rápido. Pudo ver tras el espejo que su rostro estaba más rojo que un tomate, y que aquel sonido errático era su corazón bombeando sangre cada vez más deprisa.

Estaba avergonzada.

Sentía una extraña sensación al ver ese cuerpo. Había visto muchos modelos sin ropas y siempre lo tomaba como algo sumamente profesional, pero lo que la descolocaba ahora era esta sensación de nerviosismo. Verlo era una visión erótica y estimulante. Pero no solo ansiaba eso. Quería verle el rostro. Ansiaba observar sus facciones, adentrarse en su alma y conocerlo más.

Hace tanto tiempo que se sentía de esta forma. Y sabía lo que era.

Había encontrado a su musa.

Con los ojos parcialmente cerrados, se fijó como aquel hombre empezaba a voltear su cuerpo, como comenzaba a quedarse de perfil hacia ella.

―Oh Dios mío…― volvió a suspirar mentalmente. ―No puede ser.

Afortunada era que ya conocía a ese hombre. Pero no sabía si a su pesar o no, lo que acaba de experimentar era lo correcto. ¿Cómo pudo sentir aquello por él?

―_Sasuke…_

_._

_._

* * *

¡Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews!

Me alegra tanto saber que se hayan enganchado con esta historia incestuosa pero tan linda XD

Y pensar que es mi primera vez escribiendo una así X3

_¿Merece un comentario este capitulo?_

_¡Gracias por leer!_

^o^


	5. Day V: Erotic Painting

**¿De que va _Nipples_? :** Una colección de drabbles continuados donde los protagonistas son los deseos carnales de un pelinegro muy conocido por todos y su adoración por unos curiosos pezones color cerezo. XD

**Advertencia:** Un poco de **OoC** en los personajes principales. Rating** M,** por consiguiente contenido sexual explicito, incesto y algunas palabras subidas de tono.

**Disclaimer:** _Naruto_ no me pertenece.

* * *

.

.

.

**N_ipples_**

**_By _R**_ose_**U**_chiha_

_._

_._

_._

_

* * *

_

.

.

**D**_AY _**V**: _Erotic painting_

.

.

* * *

.

.

―Por supuesto. Me encantaría.

Sus labios ya estaban a milímetros de los de Sakura. El cálido aliento de Sasuke chocaba contra su faz logrando aturdirla. Y el deseo se intensificaba de forma gradual y precisa.

Sin embargo, ese beso la había dejado descolocada.

Sí, Sasuke se atrevió a posar sus labios sobre aquellos rosados y tentadores. Probó con gozo el sabor del brillo labial que usaba y llegó a adivinar el sabor. _Cerezos. _Sin darse cuenta había logrado cumplir una de sus más grandes fantasías después de tantos años si verla.

Besarla.

Pero, así como se dio cuenta de su acción tan imprevista, decidió alejarse de Sakura lo suficiente para que ella notara la ausencia de sus labios y el delicioso sabor de su boca.

Así se habían puesto de acuerdo. Así habían cerrado un tipo de trato. Con una acalorada Sakura y un satisfecho Sasuke siendo su modelo_ personal_ para sus pinturas.

.

-

.

Estaba excitado por comenzar.

Sasuke la había fastidiado estos últimos días pidiéndole cuándo harían pinturas un poco más artísticas. Ustedes saben: con menos ropajes de por medio, con poses enalteciendo la perfección humana… En conclusión, Sasuke moría por posar desnudo frente a ella y ansiaba verla desnuda también. Se imaginaba con gozo a ambos compartiendo caricias de puro cariño y besos cargados de pasión descontrolada.

¿Era un enfermo por pensar así? ¿Querer a su hermana más de la cuenta? ¿Desear besarla solo porque ella había sido la única en dar rienda suelta a su libido como nadie lo había hecho en su existencia?

Dejó atrás las interrogantes y solo se dedicó a proyectar lo que sería una tarde candente en el ático sentado totalmente desnudo sobre un mueble granate de grandes dimensiones con solo una sábana cubriendo parte de su virilidad.

― Hmph, ¿Quieres que me quite la sábana?

― N-no, Sasuke-chan.

Sakura estaba más que cohibida. Quizá había sido un error darle luz verde a Sasuke para que posara en esas tentadoras condiciones. Un sonrojo adorable cubría sus mejillas, mientras que examinaba un pequeño detalle en el lienzo como si fuera lo más importante del mundo. Cogía los pinceles con más fuerza de lo debido, llegando a distraerse con notoriedad al combinar determinados colores en la paleta junto con la ayuda de las espátulas.

Hacía de todo con tal de controlarse: tomar aire y ver con ojo crítico la postura y la expresión en el maravilloso y tonificado cuerpo que se encontraba a solo unos escasos metros de su alcance.

― Sasuke-chan, no te muevas tanto. ―Hizo un puchero tan adorable que Sasuke sintió ganas de besar sus sonrosadas mejillas.

― No me estoy moviendo― contraatacó embozando con una ladina sonrisa― Eres tú la que está nerviosa.

― ¿Y-yo nerviosa? ―Frunció el ceño por aquella tamaña tontería. ¿Ella ponerse nerviosa?― Eso no es cierto― se defendió tratando de no titubear.

― Entonces deja que me quite esto― retó él

― De acuer…¡No! ¡Espera! ― saltó al darse cuenta de las palabras que sus labios estaban a punto de soltar.

― ¿Cuál es el problema de verme desnudo?

― ¿Cuál es tu afán de que te vea así?

― No evadas la pregunta, Sakura ― mencionó con mucha frescura mientras apoyaba ambos brazos a cada lado del espaldar del sofá. _Si supiera que así se veía sumamente apetecible…_se dijo la pelirrosa recriminándose después por su falta de cordura. ¿Qué diablos le pasaba?

― No evado nada.

― Uh-huh.

Muy molesta por los comentarios de su hermano, Sakura había estado avanzado hacia el sofá sin darse cuenta. Se hallaba a pocos centímetros de su atlética figura.

― ¿Por qué siento que esto es un ardid contra mí solo por querer molestarme?

― No sé a qué te refieres. ― comenzó Sasuke viendo sin decoro alguno la vestimenta de la Uchiha mayor. Traía puesta una camiseta dos tallas mayor dejando ver parte de uno de sus hombros desnudos, unos shorts jean que se amoldaban con perfección a su hermoso trasero y… ¿traería sujetador? No lo sabía, deseaba que no.

― Sasuke, cuando te pedí que fueras mi modelo…

― Acércate. ― interrumpió él, mientras cogía una de sus manos y la atraía a su cuerpo.

― ¿Q-qué? Es-espera…

Perdiendo el equilibrio, Sakura cayó sentada sobre las piernas del moreno. Parte de la sábana que lo cubrió se había corrido, dejando al descubierto aquella parte de su cuerpo de la cual Sasuke se sentía más que orgulloso. Al percatarse de ese detalle, Sakura trató de no bajar su mirada a su regazo. Se había quedado más tiesa que una roca, sin respirar ni realizar ningún movimiento brusco contra sus piernas. Sasuke sintió su incomodidad.

― Relájate, Sakura.

― Será mejor…que me pare.

Su convicción por no sonar débil se fue a la ruina. Estaba hecha un manojo de nervios.

― ¿Cuántas veces hemos estado así de juntos de pequeños?

― Pues ya no es lo mismo, Sasuke.

― Para mi sí.

Sintió el cálido aliento de Sasuke contra su cuello.

―P-para…quieres.

― Hmph, deja que tu _musa _te ayude a relajarte.

― No es necesario, estoy muy bien así.

Pero sabía que estaba mintiendo. Su tensa postura era lo que la delataba.

― Déjame hacer mi trabajo.

Una de sus manos expertas ya se encontraba viajando entre las curvas de sus piernas. Pasando con la puntas de los dedos lugares desde las pantorrillas hasta sus firmes muslos. La respiración de Sakura se había vuelto elaborada, pero antes de que perdiera el control sujetó aquella traviesa mano.

― Basta, Sasuke.

El mencionado podía ver como esos jades antes brillosos, se habían oscurecido por el efecto de sus caricias. Una sincera y gratificante sonrisa surcó sus labios. Sakura no era ajena a la sensación de sus manos vagando por su cremosa piel de terciopelo. Ahora lo sabía.

Con más determinación por su descubridor hallazgo, acarició sus mejillas ligeramente ruborizadas con otra de sus manos. Ésta viajó por detrás de su nuca, mientras masajeaba con destreza parte de su cuero cabelludo. Sakura adoraba la sensación. Se estaba sumergiendo a un mar tempestuoso, del cual sabía que no tendría escapatoria una vez dentro.

¿La pasión le había ganado a la razón?

―Quiero tocarte, Sakura.

Aun en su regazo Sasuke comenzó a darle pequeños y húmedos besos en su cuello, logrando que comenzara a suspirar. Una diestra mano se había colado por debajo de su camiseta, llegando a acariciar uno de sus pechos…. _oh sí_, no tenía sujetador. Sakura lanzó un pequeño gemido de satisfacción al sentir como sus largos dedos se encargaban de satisfacer a su endurecido pezón. Y fue ahí donde la cordura quedó en segundo plano, siendo reemplazado por el deseo de que esos deliciosos labios la hicieran caer en el pecado, en la intensa lujuria que había invadido cada parte de su cuerpo.

La lengua de Sasuke se había adentrado en la caverna húmeda y sumamente dulce de la pelirrosa. El sabor era exquisito, mucho mejor de lo que habría llegado a soñar. Sus lenguas jugaron una danza llena de erotismo, como si de dos amantes se trataran. Al separarse por un corto espacio de tiempo, ambos recuperaban el aliento tratando de no prolongar el anhelado encuentro no solo de sus bocas, sino de sus cuerpos llameados por un fuego apasionado. Sasuke sacó con avidez su camiseta, revelando otro más grande de sus sueños: ver los pechos de Sakura. No cualquier par de pechos eran iguales a los de la pelirrosa, estos resultaban más estimulantes que los de alguna estriptisera de discoteca. Eran pequeños pero cabían con exactitud en sus manos, eran cremosos y suaves al tacto, y por supuesto que se encontraban adornados con unos pezones rosaditos hechos a la perfección. Se veían tan deliciosos que moría por probarlos.

Sakura se encontraba a punto de enrojecer de la vergüenza. ¿Cómo Sasuke podía mirarla de aquella manera? La observaba de una forma tan descarada que no solo le provocaba escalofríos sino una tremenda excitación recorrerle el cuerpo. Sasuke observaba sus pequeños y erectos pezones con ansia contenida.

― Sasuke…― gimió entrecortadamente

Ahora su lengua imperiosa era la que atacaba la poca cordura que le quedaba. Sus pezones se hinchieron aun más si eso era posible. Sasuke murmuró su nombre mientras se deleitaba con esa piel rugosa. Siguiendo el sendero de sus curvas, sus fuertes manos acariciaron con gozo su cremosa piel expuesta.

― Quítate los shorts.

Su voz ronca y grave había inyectado en las hormonas de Sakura lo suficiente como para no protestar contra su falta de juicio. Se quitó los shorts de una patada, y cuando estaba a punto de bajarse las braguitas por completo, Sasuke la jaló nuevamente hacía él dejándolas a medio camino entre una de sus piernas. Se besaron nuevamente con pasión contenida sentada ahora a horcajadas sobre él. Ambos se morían por explorarse los unos a los otros, sin embargo la sensación de lujuria los invadió por completo sintiendo no otra cosa que hallar la satisfacción de sus cuerpos calenturientos. Un gemido ahogado escapó de sus labios justo cuando Sasuke se adentró en su húmedo sexo de una sola estocada. Sus movimientos rítmicos y certeros le empezaron a proporcionar un placer tan fuerte que se estremecía con cada embestida. Y cuando estaba a punto de llegar al éxtasis supremo, se asió con fuerza de sus hombros suspirando su nombre cada vez que la lengua de Sasuke se deleitaba aun con sus pechos enrojecidos. Después de unos minutos cuando ambos ya habían logrado recuperar el aliento tras aquel explosivo orgasmo, el cerebro de Sakura se reinició como si de una computadora se tratara. Apoyó su frente contra los fuertes músculos de uno de sus hombros logrando percibir, con extraña satisfacción, los dedos pecadores de Sasuke contra su piel perlada en sudor.

_¿Qué es lo que habían hecho?_

_¿Qué mierda hiciste Sakura?_

_._

_._

* * *

_hola n.n_

_por fin lemon dirán xD_

_espero les haya gustado ;3 admito que me gustó mucho escribirlo xDDDD_

_gracias por sus reviews!!! Los quiero!! x3_

_cuidense!! Bye!_

_¡Gracias por leer!_

_^o^_

_¿Se merece un review?_


	6. Day VI: Feverish Impulses

**¿De que va **_**Nipples**_**? :** Una colección de drabbles continuados donde los protagonistas son los deseos carnales de un pelinegro muy conocido por todos y su adoración por unos curiosos pezones color cerezo. XD

**Advertencia:** Un poco de **OoC** en los personajes principales. Rating** M,** por consiguiente contenido sexual explicito, incesto y algunas palabras subidas de tono.

**Disclaimer:** _Naruto_ no me pertenece.

* * *

.

.

.

**N_ipples_**

_by __**R**_ose _**U**_chiha

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

**D**_AY _**VI**: _Feverish Impulses_

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

―Qué es lo que hemos hecho…

―Hacer el amor.

Una voz ronca y reconfortante hizo que se estremeciera ligeramente. Esa misma voz que pertenecía al hombre que la estaba abrazando y que sea de paso, poseía un cuerpo de ensueño se encontraba entre sus piernas provocando que su pequeño cuerpo aumentara unos grados más de temperatura. Sus fuertes manos la estrechaban aun mas contra su pecho. Su cálido aliento chocaba la piel sensible de sus pechos logrando que sus adoloridos pezones reaccionaran por el contacto.

―Esto no debió…

―Te arrepientes.

La voz de Sasuke había cambiado ligeramente de tono. Sonaba molesto y eso provocó que su agarre fuera más fuerte.

―Yo no he dicho eso.

―Bien.

Sin perder más el tiempo, Sasuke tumbó de espaldas sobre el sofá a la pelirrosa, mientras que él se colocaba en una posición mucho más cómoda: Encima de ella. Sakura soltó un pequeño gemido al verse aun en una situación más que comprometedora.

¿Acaso había hecho el amor con Sasuke? ¿O solo fue sexo? ¿O un momento de debilidad? Sí, eso lo explicaría todo. Fue un momento de debilidad donde sus hormonas le ganaron la partida a su cerebro. Se había dejado llevar por la lujuria, que no midió las consecuencias del encuentro.

_¡¿Cómo se te ocurrió tener sexo con tu propio hermano?!_ se recriminó mentalmente. _¡Por Dios!_ _Viste un cuerpo desnudo y te volviste, literalmente loca. Eres una enferma, Sakura. ¿Cómo puedes llegar a pensar en tu hermano a tal extremo? ¿Cómo…_

―Fue rápido.

Sasuke había interrumpido la no tan agradable conversación con su conciencia. Sus orbes tan oscuros como la misma noche se fijaron con detenimiento en los verdes de ella. Se encontraban más oscuros de lo que recordaba.

―Lo que hicimos fue rápido…e intenso.

―Fue un error, Sasuke.

Frunció el ceño en respuesta.

―No lo fue.

―Un error que no se volverá a repetir. ― sentenció Sakura sin miedo a lo que Sasuke pudiera decir en respuesta. ¿Acaso él no se sentía confundido como ella?

―No lo fue― repitió dejando que su cuerpo hiciera más presión con el pequeño de ella. La piel caliente de Sasuke hizo que soltará un pequeño suspiro de satisfacción. Odió la respuesta que dio ante eso.

―No es correcto, no es lógico, no es...

Las palabras dejaron de salir de sus boca al oler aquel cálido aliento chocar contra su rostro. Hace unos días echados en su cama, se había dicho mentalmente que Sasuke era atractivo. Diablos, esa palabra había resultado tan poco tras verle ahora. Nunca antes, se había percatado de lo terriblemente guapo que era su hermano. A esa distancia podía ver de cerca cada detalle: Sus pestañas negras daban un aire sensual en sumo grado a esos ojos negros que podían hipnotizarte y hacerte perder la noción del tiempo; su perfecta y perfilada nariz que combinaba con unos labios suaves y apetecibles a la vista lograban que todo su autocontrol se fuera al caño...

Justo en esos instantes se sonrojó. Tener esos pensamientos indecentes y percibir su desnudez a tal grado habían logrado avergonzarla.

No estaba bien.

Su mente estaba otra vez tomando un rumbo prohibido. Uno que era excitante, demandante y peligroso. Por no decir, además, que es algo anti natura pensar en tener relaciones con un ser de tu misma sangre. Dios, estaba tan confundida.

Y por si no fuera aun peor, aun pensaba en lo que estaba haciéndole a _él_. El bonito recuerdo de _él_ que siempre la acompañó en Nueva York también se iría al drenaje. Sin embargo, ahora no había duda de lo que ambos compartieron jamás se compararía con el cúmulo de sensaciones que solo Sasuke producía en su ser.

―Pensé que te importaba.

―Qué dices, claro que me importas Sasuke.

No le había gustado el tono de su voz al afirmar tal cosa. Adoraba a Sasuke más que a nada.

―Entonces por qué dices que esto es un error.

―Porque no es…correcto― Ladeó el rostro tratando de que no descubriera la confusión que albergaba.

―Te quiero.

Era extraño escuchar a Sasuke hablar frases o palabras relacionadas a sentimientos tan complicados como el amor. Nunca pensó que su hermano fuera capaz de decir ese tipo de cosas. Había escuchado que algunos las llamaban 'cursilerías'. Ella no las consideraba así. Pero lo que menos se imagino fue que Sasuke las dijera con una mirada seria y un ceño fruncido. Seguía exigiendo en silencio que lo tomara en serio.

―Yo también―respondió ella con sinceridad.

―No lo creo.

¡¿Cómo cree que no iba a quererlo?!

―No sabes lo que dices.

―Sí lo sé. Y te demostraré lo que siento por ti.

Sin esperar una respuesta de parte de ella, la besó de lleno en sus ligeramente hinchados labios. El beso esta vez fue más lento, no como la primera vez. Es como si Sasuke quisiera que ella disfrutara de la reacción, disfrutara de la sensación de tener sobre ella el cuerpo del hombre que la quería más que a nada.

Siempre la quiso. Incluso podría ratificar que desde su nacimiento, él ya la quería. La quería tanto que hasta dolía. Le dolía no haber pasado junto a Sakura cada minuto de aquellos años cuando ella se fue al extranjero.

Pero ahora, sería distinto.

_La necesitaba tanto…_

Sakura sintió que su cabeza empezaba a dar vueltas. Era reconfortante, tenía que admitirlo, tener aquella sensación de calidez en todo su cuerpo. No había parte de su cuerpo que no se tensara al percibir como Sasuke acariciaba con expertas manos los lugares más recónditos de su anatomía. Sus labios se dirigieron con avidez a su barbilla, para bajar con dolorosa lentitud a su cuello. Se detuvo para probar nuevamente esa tersa piel, mientras que una de sus manos viajaba por la curva de sus muslos deleitándose con su textura. Sakura hiperventilaba.

―Sasuke…detente―suspiró derrotada.

No había duda que la demostración de Sasuke de sus más profundos sentimientos había alcanzado su meta. Sus manos se trasladaron a cada lado de su ancha espalda tocando, sintiendo, gozando con esos músculos moviéndose tras sus caricias. Gimió en aprobación al sentir contra su vientre su miembro erecto listo para ella. Sasuke sonrió bajo la piel de su pecho.

Concentrado al cien por ciento, dejó que su lengua jugara un poco con la piel de uno de sus pechos sin tocar aquella zona erógena y mas que deliciosa. Sakura gimió de frustración al no ser complacida como anhelaba. Dejó de acariciar su espalda para empujar su cabeza justo frente a su pecho y dejar que terminara con la tortura. La piel rosácea de sus pezones lo llamaron y como si de un niño se tratase los chupó con deseo contenido. Sakura soltó una serie de gemidos que para Sasuke resultaron música para sus oídos. Siguió su corrido por el sendero de su plano vientre hasta dejar con húmedos besos parte de su ombligo. El aroma a cerezos de su piel, la dulce esencia de su sexo inundó sus sentidos. Lo que más añoraba se encontraba a centímetros de distancia. Demonios, el dolor de no poder hacerla suya aun, le dolía en demasía. Era un dolor excitante que no soportaría más. No quería correrse todavía. Quería hacerlo dentro de ella. Anhelando el momento, se detuvo solo un instante para volver a sus labios y acomodarse mejor entre sus piernas. Éstas se envolvieron a su cintura con rapidez, mientras que las delicadas manos de Sakura viajaron esta vez hasta sus caderas incitándolo a que se adentrara en su cuerpo. Sus cuerpos agitados solo demostraba la ansiedad por el momento cumbre de su encuentro. Sus ojos al mismo nivel solo denotaban el amor que sentían el uno para el otro. Sasuke pudo leer en sus jades aquel brillo lleno de deseo, lujuria y sobre todo de entrega.

Ella también lo quería.

Y él ya lo sabía.

Penetró su cuerpo de forma lenta, mientras su entrada se acomodaba a las dimensiones de su erección. Sasuke dejó escapar un gruñido de satisfacción al sentirse rodeado de una exquisita sensación de humedad. Sakura estaba estrecha, húmeda y solo para él. Se retiró un poco, para volver a introducirse en ella. Al lograr hacerlo por completo, dejó de moverse por un minuto. No deseaba hacerle daño a Sakura, nunca podría. Para su sorpresa, las caderas de la pelirrosa se movieron contras las de él logrando torturándolo esta vez. Sin querer quedarse atrás, la acompañó dejando que sus intromisiones lograran el efecto deseado. Sentir como se movía contra su cuerpo, como el placer llenaba cada poro de su piel, como lograba llenarla de forma absoluta…como llenaba su alma.

―Mírame, Sakura.

Tras escuchar sus palabras, no dudó en abrir sus orbes y encontrarse con una mirada que ya no mostraba enojo ni seriedad. Una fuerte oleada de calidez y deseo la embargó incitando a responderle con su cuerpo.

Sabía que lo adoraba, lo sentía.

Quería estar con él y hacerlo feliz.

_Lo deseaba con todo su corazón._

Y con cada espasmo que sacudía su cuerpo, con cada dulce contracción de sus músculos internos confirmó este hecho dejando que Sasuke se corriera junto a ella, que llenara su ser con su cálida esencia.

.

.

.

* * *

_Hey, guys! =D_

_Quiero comenzar disculpándome por mi retraso. He estado un poco ocupada y sin inspiración ;_;_

_Espero les haya gustado este drabble. Quiero recalcar que estos son drabbles continuados, narraciones cortas pero que siguen un hilo conductor. Asi que por eso les parecerá corto, porque los drabbles son cortos xD por cierto, les adelanto que los lemon serán casi seguidos. Muahaha xD_

_¿Creen que merece un review?_

_¡Gracias por leer!_

_**PD.** Para los fans de Anatomy Classes, les comunico que ya estoy escribiendo el capitulo siguiente y tambien un nuevo fic que está en camino xD_


	7. Day VII: Horny Cherry Pie

**¿De que va **_**Nipples**_**? :** Una colección de drabbles continuados donde los protagonistas son los deseos carnales de un pelinegro muy conocido por todos y su adoración por unos curiosos pezones color cerezo.

**Advertencia:** Un poco de **OoC** en los personajes principales. Rating** M,** por consiguiente contenido sexual explicito, incesto.

**Disclaimer:** _Naruto_ no me pertenece.

* * *

.

.

.

**N**_**ipples**_

_by __**R**_o_**F**_er

.

.

.

.

.

**D**_AY _**VII**: _Horny Cherry Pie_

Todo estaba listo.

Ella sabía que tenía todo lo necesario para lograr su objetivo. El día anterior se dedicó a encontrar todos los ingredientes para su obra maestra porque sabía que tenía que ser perfecto. Como una obra de arte, ella lo tenía todo preparado y organizado para hacer sus pequeños truquillos de magia.

Sí, magia. Es así como él lo llamaba. Como muchos lo llamaban. Y es que Sakura Uchiha muy aparte de ser una experta en el arte de la pintura y el retrato, tenía un don también para la cocina. La repostería era su fuerte, en especial sus increíbles y deliciosas tartas de cereza.

―Harina, huevos, leche, azúcar…― nombraba cada ingrediente que se encontraba en la encimera― solo faltan las cerezas…

Acercándose a la refrigeradora sacó el bol con las cerezas debidamente limpias, cortadas y marinadas con el liquor de cerezas especial que se consiguió. Fue una suerte poder comprar todo lo que necesitaba en esa tienda abierta 24/7 al lado de la estación.  
Ansiosa por comenzar, se dirigió a la encimera y siguió leyendo el recetario. En él tenía escrito notas y pequeños tips que dependían del éxito de su tarta especial de cerezas.

Se había levantado con unas ganas tremendas de sorprender a Sasuke con el postre que mas le gustaba. Sencillamente se merecía que su hermana le prepare su famosa tarta y ella quería engreírlo con ese detalle.  
Su sonrisa se disipó rápidamente al recordar la situación entre ella y su hermano. Todo ocurrió después de esa mañana cuando hicieron el amor por primera vez. Una falla catastrófica por su parte y de la cual aun se arrepiente. Sin embargo, después de pedirle espacio y tiempo (mucho tiempo en realidad) estuvo reflexionando sobre lo ocurrido en todos los ángulos posibles.

_¿Es correcto?¿Es un pecado? ¿Es solo pasión? ¿Por qué sentir deseo por tu hermano? ¿Por qué se siente tan…correcto?_

―¿Por qué lo es?

Sakura intentó responder a esas preguntas que rondaban por su cabeza. Preguntas formuladas donde las respuestas cada vez se volvían mas complejas y que su subconsciente las consideraba erradas pero para su corazón eran otra historia.

Mordiéndose el labio alejó sus pensamientos para centrarse en el presente y los ingredientes que tenía enfrente para la preparación de la masa. Harina por aquí, una pizca de sal por allá…y es cuando su móvil suena.

―¡Hola! ¿como estás? ―contestó con la ayuda del handsfree ―Claro…sí,sí. Yo también los he extrañado. A todos―La otra persona le dice algo mas, Sakura se queda pensativa y suspira― Mira….estoy de vuelta en mi hogar después de tanto tiempo…Sí, sí, lo sé, y te entiendo pero he estado buscando este tiempo para volver a ver a mi familia. Y tú lo sabes. Siempre lo supiste― Un tanto exasperada empieza a mover la masa― Bueno, quizá necesite este tiempo lejos para…― se detiene abruptamente, al sentir que la interrumpen unos traviesos labios en su nuca.

_¿¡Sasuke!?_

El moreno de cabello rebelde se había despertado y estaba listo para molestar a su hermana pelirrosa. Se había quedado dormido y necesitaba con mucha urgencia volver a tocar a Sakura.  
Habían pasado ya tres días desde la última vez que estuvieron juntos. Sakura se había empeñado a no dejar que Sasuke volviera a tocarla de manera demasiada intima. Para él era muy tonto aquella barrera que la pelirrosa se dignaba a poner entre ellos y mas negarse a admitir lo que ella sentía por él. El deseo era demasiado fuerte, la pasión muy intensa y Sasuke estaba seguro que estaba muy lejos de extinguirse.  
Sus manos amplias se apoderaron de su cintura, colándolas atrevidamente debajo de su camiseta ceñida. La piel de Sakura era muy suave, la mas suave que alguna vez haya tocado, como terciopelo. Hundiendo su nariz en la mata rosada y abundante de su cabello, dejó que su fragancia natural y exclusiva lo embargara.  
La respiración ligeramente agitada de Sakura evidenció como las caricias de Sasuke la dejaban nerviosa. Sus manos nada estables dejaron de mover la masa y combinar ingredientes para solo centrarse en su llamada telefónica y en los labios de su hermano en el lóbulo de su oreja.

―Eh…si. Todo esta bien. Es s-solo q-que…― balbució mientras sentía como se le erizaba el cuerpo con cada toque de aquellas manos cálidas y tan masculinas. ―tengo algo en el horno... ― Una de las traviesas manos de Sasuke fue desviándose mas al norte y la otra mucho mas al sur. Sus dedos se curvaron suavemente sobre uno de sus pechos cubierto de encaje. El pezón rosa se había puesto ya duro como una piedrecita.

_Oh, cielos…_

Tragando sonoramente trató de recomponer la postura y cortar la llamada de la forma más sutil posible. Sin dudas estaba fallando, y todo por culpa de Sasuke.

―Ten-tengo que colgar…―jadeó al percibir su respiración contra su oído y mas cuando esos dedos pecadores se estaban metiendo en terreno peligroso…y muy _húmedo_―Dios….si, si.

―¿Si? ¿Quieres mas? ―sonrió perversamente introduciendo dos dedos en su entrepierna y jugando con el vello de su monte de Venus.

―¡No! Quiero decir….si,no, por Dios, yo necesito…― Sakura comenzó a hablar de forma ilógica con la persona a través del teléfono. ¿O era con Sasuke? Ya ni lo tenía muy en claro. Tenía blancos los nudillos mientras intentaba agarrarse al filo de la encimera.

―¿Qué necesitas Sakura? ―susurró de forma tan sensual que ella estaba apunto de soltar un agudo gemido― Me pregunto si será esto lo que necesitas…

Con sus dedos hurgó un poco mas tocando los ya húmedos rizos y el botoncito duro, centro del placer de la pelirrosa. Sakura sintió como un rayo la partiera por la mitad arqueando su cuerpo y apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de Sasuke.

―Lo siento, te llamo después― con el poco sentido que le quedaba colgó rápidamente ― ¡Sasuke!…¡¿Qué haces?! Oh cielos…―gimió ahora descontrolada y desesperada por salir de ese delicioso aprieto.

―Me encanta verte así. Tan sonrosada…tan preciosa― murmura besando su cuello mientras sus dedos continúan con su respectivas torturas― tan deliciosa….Dios, Sakura, me encanta como hueles. ―Quitando la mano de su pecho, la tomo por la barbilla y girando su rostro se enfrentó a esos acuosos y oscurecidos ojos verdes. Lucían como una tempestad desatada. Sakura lo observaba en esa línea tan delgada entre el placer y la liberación. Necesitaba ese orgasmo, y rápido pero parecía que Sasuke tenía otros planes para ella.

―Quiero hacerte correr….y después probarte―gruñó con voz ronca

_Oh Dios mio…._

Su vagina se contrajo por sus palabras tan directas. Su hermano lucía muy distinto. Nunca lo había visto tan carnal, sexual, dominante…tan sexy.

_¡Rápido Sasuke!_

No esperando una respuesta de parte de ella, tomó el pequeño clítoris entre sus dedos logrando su cometido: Dejarla temblorosa y lista para su liberación. La espalda de Sakura se arqueó aun mas, sus dedos aferraron con mas fuerza la encimera y sus labios se dedicaron a besar los de Sasuke. Felizmente sus gemidos fueron absorbidos por él ya que estaba segura que sus gritos serían escuchados.

―Otro mas―murmuró Sasuke embelesado contra sus labios rosas. Escucharla gemir, tan descolocada y necesitada por su toque provocó que su control se hiciera añicos. Necesitaba mas, mucho mas.

Bajando aun mas los jeans de Sakura, pero lo suficiente para no dejar que abriera las piernas, se deslizó por su cuerpo tocando cada curva suave de sus anatomía. Se colocó de rodillas y acarició la piel tersa de su trasero. Nunca creyó tocar algo tan suave como esto. Sakura gimió exhaltada sin saber como reaccionar.

_¿Sasuke estaba besando su trasero? ¡Cielos, en que está pensando! Será que….oh Dios._

Sin ceremonias de ningún tipo y sin un aviso de por medio, sintió como su lengua vagada perezosa por su abertura húmeda y derramándose con sus fluidos.

―No…Para Sasuke.― se comenzó a remover nerviosa. Nunca nadie la había besado de esta forma. Lamía sus fluidos como si se tratara de un dulce.―Basta, ¡¿qué me estás haciendo?! ―gimió desesperada

―Cerezos…―río encantando mientras la comía entera― sabes como me encantan…

Apoyando los antebrazos en la encimera y casi todo el torso, Sakura se estaba volviendo completamente loca. Nadie podía resistir el nivel de placer y excitación que Sasuke la estaba haciendo pasar. Sentía que las rodillas le fallarían y caería en cualquier momento. Sus piernas apretadas y cerradas por los jeans obstaculizaban una mejor posición, en realidad toda la ropa le parecía ya un obstáculo. Se sentía caliente por todos lados y no lo soportaría mas. Sus jadeos eran bochornosos y sus gemidos de suplica nunca serían fáciles de olvidar, pero se tragó ese pudor y llamó a Sasuke. Clamó por él ansiando que acabara con esa dulce tortura y cumplió. Su orgasmo se sintió tan liberador y tan perfecto, que no lo importó haberse venido en el rostro de su hermano. No lo importó que haya sido Sasuke, su hermano menor quien la haya hecho cumplido, fue lo mas alucinante que alguna vez su cuerpo haya percibido.

―Aun no acabo contigo…Aun no.

Y es cuando se dio cuenta que Sasuke no se había corrido todavía.

_Oh cielos, ¿otro mas? ¡Imposible!_

Quitándole completamente los jeans y dejándola desnuda del torso para abajo, la volteó viéndola de frente por primera vez. Se cabello largo y rosa lucía completamente despeinado, su rostro estaba arrebolado, lágrimas caían por sus ojos verdes, sus labios estaban hinchados por sus besos…Simplemente apoyada en la encimera lucía deliciosa. Su Sakura. Era suya y de nadie mas.

Abriendo la cremallera de sus ya desabrochados jeans, abrió las piernas largas y torneadas de su pelirrosa. Se acomodó entre ellas dejando que su erección se alojara en la entrada de sus abertura, y con una rápida intromisión la penetró hasta el fondo. Sakura gimió aun letárgica con los dos anteriores orgasmos e increíblemente preparándose para un tercero. Era de locos, era imposible, pero las estocadas de Sasuke tan rudas y penetrantes solo la estaban preparando para lo inevitable. Sus delgados brazos se enroscaron en su cuello, dejó que sus manos acariciaran su revoltoso cabello negro y su frente chocó contra la de él gimiendo tan indecorosamente como lo estaba haciendo su hermano.

Esto era sexo duro, salvaje, sin pudores…y le encantaba.

―Eres mía…mía…mía

―Sí…sí…siempre. Siempre Sasuke

No le mintió, siempre sería de él. Siempre se pertenecerían a pesar de lo tan confundida que estaba. ¿Será que amaba a Sasuke de verdad? ¿Lo amaba como amante?

Con un quejido ronco y quejumbroso, su hermano se vació dentro de ella mientras Sakura tenía al mismo tiempo un orgasmo demoledor. Sentía sus miembros hechos de goma como si los huesos de su cuerpo se hubieran disuelto. Suspiro aun abrazada a su hermano, descansando el rostro en la curvatura de su cuello, lamiendo el sabor salado de su piel. Sasuke se encontraba de la misma forma, tenía a Sakura encerrada entre sus brazos aun dentro de ella. Si no fuera por la encimera donde ella estaba sentada, seguro que caería al piso juntos.

―Abstinencia.

Sakura murmuró de forma interrogativa sin saber a que se refería.

―Abstinencia…―suspiró Sasuke. Su voz ronca mandaba dulces escalofríos a su cuerpo saciado― tres días sin tocarte…y esto fue el resultado.

Riendo suavemente, Sakura negó con la cabeza― No me dejaste acabar de hacer la tarta.

―¿Tarta? ¿Tarta de cerezos?

―Pues sí…

Mordiendo con suavidad la piel de su cuello, lo escuchó murmurar― Que mejor tarta que tu…

―Tonto…―suspiró con una sonrisa en los labios

.

.

.

**D**_AY _**VII**: _Horny Cherry Pie  
._

_._

_._

* * *

_**R**_o_**F**_er _reportándose._

Uf, y después de cuanto tiempo. ¿No?

Prometí que subiría continuación y creo que he cumplido. Me siento media oxidada después de tanto tiempo sin escribir, ojala les haya gustado xD Mas vale tarde que nunca como dice el dicho.

Un Día super movidito para nuestros protagonistas eh? Ya sabrán que mas se viene, muchas sorpresas en el camino :)

Sabrán de mí, gente linda.  
Saludos! :D

PD. Para los que siguen Anatomy Classes, pues tendrán que esperar un poco mas. Sí, disculpen.  
Gracias por dedicarle unos minutos a esta lectura.


	8. Day VIII: Sexy bathtub

**¿De que va **_**Nipples**_**? :** Una colección de drabbles continuados donde los protagonistas son los deseos carnales de un pelinegro muy conocido por todos y su adoración por unos curiosos pezones color cerezo.

**Advertencia:** Un poco de **OoC** en los personajes principales. Rating** M,** por consiguiente contenido sexual explicito, incesto.

**Disclaimer:** _Naruto_ no me pertenece.

* * *

.

.

.

**N**_**ipples**_

_by __**R**_o_**F**_er

.

.

.

.

**D**_AY _**VIII**: _Sexy bathtub_

.

.

.

― ¿Qué haré contigo Sasuke-chan?

El vapor del agua caliente empezaba a inundar el cuarto de baño, al igual que los pensamientos de Sakura. Dentro de la bañera llena burbujas y un olor a flores de cerezo, logró poner en remojo sus hormonas después del encuentro un tanto ajetreado en la cocina.

_¿Ajetreado? Sí, claro. Demoledor, imponente, fuera de este mundo. Imposible de describir con palabras._

Suspiró al recordar como logró escapar de las garras de Sasuke justo a tiempo para darse un baño y poner una separación entre sus deseos y el cuerpo tentador del Uchiha.

Sin embargo eso fue ninguna solución temporal para aclarar sus confusos pensamientos. Sabía al fin y al cabo que tenía que aceptar lo que sentía.

Lo quería. Quería a su hermano.

Pero iba mas allá de un simple sentimiento tan pobre y banal como lo que haya alguna vez sentido por alguien, o por _esa persona. _Recordarlo provocó una oleada de frustración y fastidio. No quería saber por ahora de él o de sus intentos de entablar una conversación mucho mas íntima.

Mientras dejaba que la espuma se arremolinara entre sus dedos, pensó en la magnitud de todo el torbellino de sensaciones del cual Sasuke no hacia mas que atropellarla una y otra vez. Como una apisonadora, no dejaba nada a su paso.

Seguir a su cabeza y cortar de raíz todo este tipo de relación extraña con él sería lo mas sano y correcto. _Correctísimo_, le decía su cerebro que de vez en cuando hacía cortocircuito con su hermano tan cerca. Por otro lado estaba su acelerado y pequeño corazón que no dejaba de latir como un colibrí al ver, sentir, y tocar de la forma más mínima al Uchiha. Dejarse llevar por él era totalmente peligroso, pero su pobre corazón gritaba de contento que se dejara llevar por esa marea de cabello negro y penetrantes ojos oscuros. Puede resultar _catastrófico_.

Sí, toda una catástrofe podía resultar si elegía la opción incorrecta. Por lo que no tuvo mas remedio que aceptarlo definitivamente y malndar todo al demonio.

Amaba a Sasuke. Realmente lo amaba.

Lo siento, cerebro. Perdiste.

―Se siente bien.

Aceptarlo se sentía bien. Sentía sus hombros y su propio corazón más livianos. Con una pequeña sonrisa y un sonoro suspiro, apoyó la cabeza sobre el borde de la bañera dejando que el dulce aroma que tanto le gustaba fluyera por todo el ambiente.

―¿Hay espacio para mi?

Sakura levantó la vista y con los ojos muy abiertos vio como el cuerpo muy desnudo de su hermano entraba en su campo de visión. Cruzado de brazos, Sasuke Uchiha se dignaba a mostrarse tan cual lo trajeron al mundo.

Sakura tragó saliva. Su cuerpo antes relajado por el baño, lo tenía caliente y tenso.

_Maldición, Sasuke._ ¡Siempre la tomaba desprevenida!

A su edad, el Uchiha había desarrollado una contextura muy ideal. Era alto, lo suficiente para que cada vez que encontraba la oportunidad para besarla bajara su cabeza y los flequillos de sus cabello ocultaran brevemente su expresión. Ella siempre los apartaba porque tapar esos ligeramente rasgados y tan oscuros orbes debía ser un pecado.

Ocurría también con el olor de su piel; la dejaba embargada cada vez que acunaba su rostro en el espacio entre su cabeza y sus hombros. Cada vez que tenía la oportunidad besaba toda esa extensión de tez ligeramente besada por el sol, aunque después siempre se recriminaba por su osadía.

El atractivo que desprendía su hermano era demasiado fuerte.

Cuando eran niños nunca lo entendió del todo, pero ahora contaba con la experiencia de saber que su hermano ha dejado un camino de corazones rotos a su paso. De seguro que para muchas tener a Sasuke Uchiha tal cual ella lo veía, resultaría ser un espectáculo de lo mas placentero.

La autosuficiencia que demostraba era una confirmación.

¿Para que describir cada hondonada de su anatomía? ¿Elogiar sus tonificados músculos? ¿Cómo una senda de ligero vello negro bajaba de su vientre hasta…? Tratando de no querer ver mas al sur, Sakura lo admitió: su hermano era un visión deliciosa y un banquete igual de sabroso en la cama.

―No tienes vergüenza―sonrojada evitó sus penetrantes ojos

―No, no la tengo.

Sonriendo de esa clásica forma tan autosuficiente que odiaba en extremo, Sasuke se acomodó en el lado vacío de la bañera. Sakura cometió el error de desviar su mirada y terminó viendo mucho más del Uchiha. Era increíble como sus músculos se contraían y relajaban con cada movimiento mientras Sasuke se sumergía en el agua. La fascinación que demostraba no paso desapercibido por él al igual que cierta parte de su perfecta anatomía que provocó que Sakura se avergonzara aun mas.

Alzó su vista topándose con la mirada descarada de Sasuke. Mierda, la atrapó viendo.

―Eres un espectáculo Sakura.

Parpadeó aturdida y sin saber que decir― ¿Yo?

―Sí, eres preciosa.

Sin romper el contacto visual, Sasuke observó perezoso y sin pudor toda la piel expuesta de la pelirrosa. Sabía que cada una de sus palabras había provocado el oscurecimiento de esos hermosos orbes jades. El deseo bullía en su cuerpo y estaba seguro que en el de ella también.

―Sasuke deja de verme así.

―Tú deja de verme así.

―¿Yo? Eres tú el que está…bueno, el que me está mirando de esa forma tan….

―Tan… ¿qué?

―Tú sabes cómo.

―No, no lo sé.

Haciendo lo imposible por no sonreír, Sakura puso los ojos en blanco sin aparentar el nerviosismo que sentía.

―No eres tan ingenuo hermanito.

Riendo entre dientes, pasó una mano por sus cabellos ahora húmedos.―No puedo evitarlo. Tu mirada es muy directa, ¿sabes? ―fue acercando una de sus manos hacia las de ella― Me entran ganas de darte todo lo que esa mirada me pide.

Un momento tenía a Sasuke frente a ella diciendo cosas….cosas que la dejaban sin aliento, pero al segundo….

―¡¿Pero que..?!

Con un gritillo ahogado, Sasuke se acomodó mejor provocando que ella terminara entre sus piernas y con su espalda chocando el torso amplio y cálido de su hermano. Se sentía aun mas encerrada al sentir como sus brazos la estrechaban.

―Esta posición es mas agradable―susurró el Uchiha mientras besaba el contorno de su oreja.

―Eres incorregible―negando con la cabeza

―Solo estoy recordando buenos momentos.

―Si claro.

Riendo entre dientes Sasuke acercó mucho más el pequeño y cálido cuerpo femenino. Se sorprendió de la realmente pequeña que era y la suavidad de su piel. Cada curva que tocaba dejaba una sensación de hormigueo en sus manos. Aun no podía creer que su Sakura este aquí con él, disfrutando de un baño como antaño.

De niños compartían todo.

Sin pensarlo sus labios recorrieron la curva de su oreja subiendo cada vez para depositar un beso muy ligero en su sien. La acción fue tan tierna e inesperada que Sakura se sintió sonrojar como nunca lo había hecho antes.

Esas muestras de afectos tan fuera de contexto eran las que la dejaban descolada y sin saber que decir. Odiaba sentirse de esa forma sabiendo que Sasuke aprovecharía el momento para hervirle la sangre y terminar teniendo sexo en el lugar menos inesperado. Sin embargo ahora su accionar cobraba cada vez mas sentido y su corazón también lo empezaba aceptar. No…su corazón lo aceptó hace mucho tiempo solo que ella nunca quiso ver la realidad.

Amaba a Sasuke.

Amaba a su hermano y no tenía sentido negarlo.

―Estas muy callada…eso no es normal.

Sakura le dio un ligero codazo mientras escuchaba como Sasuke reía. El ambiente de comicidad e intimidad le estaba empezando surtir efecto en ella. Su relajación fue tal que su hermano lo sintió y un calor para nada sexual fue llenándolo por completo. ¿Será que ella por fin…?

Mas animado de lo normal enterró su rostro en esa mata de cabello rosa y dejó que sus labios jugaran con la piel de su nuca. La risita de Sakura fue el mejor de las recompensas.

―¿Recuerdas como nos bañábamos juntos?

―Sí…eramos tan pequeños.

Esa época donde sus baños, juegos e intercambios de besos y sonrisas eran tan inocentes como los pequeños de su edad.

―Abrazarte así siempre me gustó.

―Lo puedo sentir.

Besó su mejilla mientras intentaba inútilmente de contener una risotada.

―Tu musa te tiene mucho cariño.

―Mi musa debería controlar un poquito sus hormonas.

―¿Solo un poquito?

Abochornada y completamente roja como una remolacha, Sakura ladeó su rostro. Alzando una de sus manos, retiró los mechones tan negros como el ala de un cuervo de su hermano. Estaba apunto de dar un enorme paso, un paso que estaba segura ya lo había dado pero con esto sería la decisión definitiva. No había lugar para los arrepentimientos.

―Sip, solo un poquito.

―Menos mal.

Sin recordar lo rápido que era, Sasuke le robó un beso en los labios y con esa sonrisa autosuficiente selló el camino que Sakura había escogido.

.

.

.

_**D**__AY _**VIII**: _Sexy bathtube_  
.

_._

_._

* * *

_**R**_o_**F**_er _reportándose._

Aqui les dejo el siguiente capitulo. Sin duda con menos "adrenalina" que el anterior para poder dejarlos respirar un poquito. ¿No les parece? xD  
Ojala pueda escribir la continuación de _Anatomy Classes_, espero tener a mi musa disponible xD

Gracias por su tiempo. Espero que les haya gustado.  
PD. Quiero agradecer a todos los que me dejaron comentarios. Fans fieles que me alegran el corazón. Gracias.  
Saludos! :)


	9. Day IX: Sweet Complication

**¿De que va **_**Nipples**_**? :** Una colección de drabbles continuados donde los protagonistas son los deseos carnales de un pelinegro muy conocido por todos y su adoración por unos curiosos pezones color cerezo.

**Advertencia:** Un poco de **OoC** en los personajes principales. Rating** M,** por consiguiente contenido sexual explicito, incesto.

**Disclaimer:** _Naruto_ no me pertenece.

* * *

.

.

.

**N**_**ipples**_

_by __**R**_o_**F**_er

.

.

.

.

**D**_AY _**IX**: _Sweet complication_

.

.

.

No recordaba lo increíblemente hermoso que era sentir la suavidad de las sábanas arroparla contra las frías tardes de Tokio, el calor de unos brazos filtrarse por cada centímetro de su cuerpo, la respiración acompasada suya se entremezclaba con la de áquel que dormía a su lado. Era reconfortante dejarse estrechar por unos fuertes brazos que la conocían tan bien que solo necesita relajarse y disfrutar de su calor corporal.

Sakura abrió los ojos mientras poco a poco se adaptaban a la poca luz de la estancia. Tenía el rostro enterrado en un pecho cálido. Su piel olía tan deliciosamente a sándalo que tenía unas ganas tremendas de no moverse por ningún motivo y quedarse para siempre en esa misma posición. Poco a poco fue dándose cuenta de la postura de sus brazos, uno de ellos se encontraba justo encima de la cintura desnuda. Explorando mas, sus dedos curiosos palparon toda esa piel suave. Sin embargo, no estaba del todo sin ropa ya que una camiseta de dormir y unos pantalones de chándal cubrían mas de lo que esperaba. Suspirando se arrinconó mejor en el hueco de sus brazos. No pudo evitar mostrar un tonta sonrisa mientras dejaba que sus labios delinearan la curva increíblemente definida de su cuello.

_Sí, definitivamente se quedaría para siempre encerrada entre tanto calor a su alrededor._

Un cambio en su respiración fue señal de que ese perfecto espécimen ya no estaba del todo dormido y con ello daría inicio a algo mas que un esplendido despertar. Los brazos que la tenían encerrada se apretaron ligeramente, mientras que una de esas grandes manos de delgados dedos buscó de forma furtiva su suave piel. Terciopelo y cerezos, no había otra forma de explicar la textura tan viva y adictiva de cada centímetro de su anatomía. Subió mucho mas al norte, debajo de la sola camiseta que cubría el cuerpo femenino. Entusiasmado esperó que no hubiera prenda alguna que obstruyera su camino, de solo pensar en su carne desnuda y abierta a sus deseos calentó su sangre de un tirón. Y fue cuando encontró esos montes suaves y adornados con esos pezones rosados totalmente fruncidos y listos para chuparlos. Sakura gimió sorprendida por su arrebato. El cambio entre suaves caricias y pasión desenfrenada le encantó. Acercó su rostro mas su pecho mientras dejaba que mamara de él.

Sasuke estaba completamente extasiado. Nunca hubiera creído sentir a Sakura tan dispuesta. Chupó sus pezones, primero el izquierdo mientras que el derecho era torturado con sus dedos. Un dolor placentero le siguió a cada caricia de su lengua provocando que soltara un gemido. Las sábanas antes frescas ahora eran demasiado calientes, su cuerpo quemaba con solo el roce de cualquier tela por lo que necesitaba desesperadamente estar desnuda.

―Sasuke…

El Uchiha enterró el rostro en la valle entre sus pechos respirando agitado. Tenía que controlarse de alguna forma, sabía que estaba siendo rudo con ella. Su piel tan clara y con ese aroma floral lo excitaba de sobremanera. Siempre que veía esos pezones tan respingones y de ese color tan rosado le daba unas ganas tremendas de devorarlos. Nunca supo la razón de esa fascinación por sendos montes.

_¿Será por la hermosa palidez de sus pechos que contrastaban con su piel morena?_

_¿El color precioso que rodeaba las aureolas y los picos color rosa que los adornaban?_

_¿El solo imaginarlos cubiertos ambos con la crema espesa y blancuzca de su semen mientras se venía en su pecho?_

Abrió los ojos de improviso al visualizar claramente esa escena. Las suaves y pequeñas manos masturbándolo mientras él con el cuerpo tenso, la mandíbula apretada, los ojos entrecerrados y la respiración agitada se deleitaba viendo como eyaculaba marcando esos pechos como suyos.

¿Demasiado irracional? Cierto. Sí….se moría por intentarlo. ¿Cuándo? Ahora mismo.

Sakura se sintió muy cómoda sintiendo a Sasuke acurrucarse en su pecho, su respiración agitada le dio cuenta de que ella no era la única alterada. El ataque improvisto de Sasuke, de suavidad a posesión, le confirmaba que este chico de tan pocas palabras, un tanto egocéntrico y con un terrible humor al levantarse, se preocupaba por ella. Aun tenía el efecto de poder llamar su atención, hacerle sonreír, molestarle, divertirle...y no dejar que ninguna otra chica vea ese lado único, tierno y fraternal que guardaba con su hermano.

¿Demasiado celosa? Puede ser….Sí, si lo era. El amor que sentía por su hermano no se acabaría. Nunca.

Labios muy suaves hicieron de nuevo un recorrido por sus pechos. Abrió los ojos al ver a Sasuke deleitándose mientras sus ojos la observaban. Una mirada nada santa, por decirlo.

―Esa mirada es muy peligrosa―murmuró abochornada

―¿Eso crees?―Sasuke sonrío de esa forma tan coqueta y sexy que si no estuviera echada en la cama, sentiría como las rodillas le flaquearían y caería al piso.

―Me da miedo preguntar que estás pensando.

―¿Porqué? ¿Te da miedo escuchar la respuesta?

―Creo saber qué es, por eso estoy nerviosa.

Besó el fruncido pezón húmedo por su lengua―Quiero escuchar tus ideas.―manos que aun estaban abrazándola posesivamente vagaron perezosas por las curvas de su cuerpo. ―Cuéntame que crees que te haré ni bien termines de hablar.

Tragó saliva, asustada y excitada al mismo tiempo― No lo sé…es decir, no puedo pensar si sigues haciendo eso.

―¿Esto? ―pasó su lengua una vez mas por su pezón

―¡Sí!

―No quiero…y tu tampoco quieres que me detenga.

Ahogando un gemido al sentir sus dientes alrededor de su aureola, Sakura temía explotar en cualquier momento. Estaba avergonzada, presionada, encantada…y cachonda. Si, lo estaba.

―Te contaré lo que quiero hacerte

No sabía Sakura si se pudiera estar mas sonrojada. Él tenía que para con esto, sino la presión se le subiría a mil.

―Imagínate yo corriéndome en encima de este par de pechos que me muero por devorar. Todos manchados con mi semen, marcados como míos. Mientras tu ronroneas complacida lamiendo la punta de mi polla con esa pequeña y rosada lengua tuya.

Corrección. La presión no le subiría a mil, sino a trescientos mil y necesitaría una ambulancia urgente. El corazón estaba a punto de estallarle. Sasuke acaba de…¿hablarle sucio? ¿Y a ella le ha gustado?

Riendo entre dientes levantó su rostro mirándola fijamente, satisfecho por haberla descolocado. Sus orejas y su rostro estaban mas rojos que los tomates maduros.

―¿Te he sorprendido?

―No…no digas esas cosas. Dios, Sasuke…―se cubrió su rostro arrebolado con sus manos.― No pensé que tú…

―¿Que yo qué? ¿No pensaría de esa forma contigo? ―complacido consigo mismo le quito las manos de su rostro y dejó que su mirada se enfocara con la suya. Sus grandes ojos verdes brillaban tanto como farolas en media de la noche. Un gran contraste con los suyos que eran tan negros como la misma noche― Eres el sueño erótico de mi vida, tonta. He fantaseado contigo desde siempre y me moría por contarte lo que provocas en mi. Eres preciosa…eres perfecta.

―No soy perfecta.

―Lo eres para mi.

―No tengo un gran cuerpo…

―A mi me encanta el tuyo.

―…ni tengo una buena estatura.

―Pequeña es como me gustas.

―…no soy una gran belleza.

―Sakura, eres perfecta tal cual eres.

Sonriendo tímida, ella dejó que sus manos tocaran cada plano del rostro de su hermano. Era una delicia tener un contacto tan físico y emocional de esta forma con él. Este chico, casi todo un adulto para Sakura, si que era la perfección.

El hermano ideal. El modelo ideal. El hombre ideal.

Y lo quería toda la vida.

―Te amo Sasuke-chan.

―y yo te amo a ti Sakura.

Apoyando la frente contra la suya, dejó que su respiraciones se entremezclaran, sus corazones latieron al unísono, y sus cuerpos se entregaran el uno al otro. Hermanos enamorados ¿Es correcto acaso? ¿Es lo contrario?

El hombre que escuchó muy atentamente las ultima palabras tuvo que preguntarse en hacer o no lo correcto. Apoyado en la pared al lado de la puerta entreabierta de esa habitación, tuvo que tomar una decisión. Era tiempo de las verdades, era tiempo de poner punto sobre las íes y esclarecer el origen de esos dos amantes.

Hermanos enamorados. ¿Seguirán siéndolo después de todo?

.

.

.

.

_**D**__AY __**VIII**__: __Sweet complication__  
._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

_**R**_o_**F**_er _reportándose._

Parece ser que después de esto todo no será felicidad para estos dos. ¿Quien será el hombre que esconde la verdad de los Uchiha? Pronto verán como se desencadenan los acontecimientos. El próximo capítulo, si habrá lemon hot xD  
Espero les haya gustado.  
Saludos!


End file.
